The present invention relates generally to an equipment for supplying water from a source of water, for example from a water pipe, to a showerhead, and more particularly it relates to water supplying extension arms which supply water from the water source to the showerhead.
Water supplying extension arms are used for supporting on them other element of water systems, which can be connected turnable around an axis of the extension arm and slidingly along the extension arm. At the same time the extension arms are hollow and have an inner channel through which water flows from the water source to the showerhead.
In the present conditions of water supply, which require economizing of water during taking shower, it is important to regulate a quantity of water used by a customer. Water regulating elements are used for this purpose. However, they are usually located away from the showerhead and the shower extension arm and are therefore often difficult to reach and to operate.